His Sacrifice
by Kageyama Tooru
Summary: Continuation of His words and will. Why does Sakura and Sasuke's child look like Naruto? What happened after Naruto died? This will answer it all. One-Shot


A young blond man sits crossed legged on a cushion of white, he was staring in a pool of what seemed to be water but what he saw inside wasnt he reflection, but something very precious to him. "Still watching them huh Naruto" a female voice calls out to him. He turns to see a woman with gray eyes and long red hair, the young man nods "Yea".

The woman sits down next to him and looks at the pool, she saw three people reflected in it, a woman with short pink hair, a man with black hair that fanned in the back and holding their hands was a small boy with spikey blond hair and blue eyes, this boy resemeled her son only he didnt have marks on his cheeks.

"You really do miss her huh" she asks him full well knowing the answer. The girl, Sakura, was the love of her sons life. Even though she never saw him as more then a good friend.

Naruto nods his head "Yea, I do" he nods his head, his voice was calm and still held a hint of sadness. He stood from his seat "Im gonna go meet up with dad" he says as he runs off.

Kushina stayed in her spot and looked into the pool. The trio looked happy, which brought a small smile to her face. "Even in death you watch out for her happiness Naruto, I knew you would be a good man" she says out loud, fully aware she was alone. She began to think back to the day when her son joined them in this world. The day he had died.

-Seven years ago-

A small ground waits by the gate, knowing the new arrivial would be coming soon. In the front of the group was a young couple, the man tall with blond hair and blue eyes and the woman only a bit shorter with red hair and gray eyes. Those eyes were filled with tears, of both sadness and joy. The one they were expected, the new arrival, would be her young son. He had died that day, while she was happy to see him, and have him at her side, she was sad to see him die so young.

A young man clad in orange and black makes his way to the gate and stop's seeing the crowd. His eyes seemed so distant, though there was a slight smile on his face.

"Naruto" The woman calls out, the young man raises his head and soon a large smile appears on his face, waiting for him at the gate were his parents, his teacher, Nagato, Itachi, even the third was there.

"Im home" he says walking up to his parents who wrapped their arms around him.

"Welcome home Naruto" his mother tells him, joy in her voice, to match the tears in her eyes. Her husband Minato nods his head then proceedes to ruffle his sons hair "You did a great job Naruto, I knew you would" he tells him with a proud smile. His son, the man who saved the shinobi world, who defeated the largest treat in history, and who sacrificed his life so the woman he loved could find happiness.

"I was right to think you would find the answer Naruto" a voice bellows out laughter lining it. Naruto looks up to see Jiraya talking to him "Pery-sage" Naruto smiles up at him, his parents release him and soon their arms are replaced by Jiraya's. "great job out there" he tells his youngest student.

"Naruto, theres someone who wishes to meet you" a new voice calls out, it was Itachi, behind him was a tall man with a pure white cloak, he wore a necklace with the sharingan symbols, and had the rinnegan eyes. Everyone moves away from Naruto so he could meet this new addition to the group.

The man steps infront of Naruto, his eyes focused on the boy "Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who saved the world, I owe you a great deal." the man had a low and husky voice.

"Naruto this is Kami, otherly known as the sage of six paths." Itachi explains "And he has something for you"

"what is it" Naruto asks curiously

"A wish" the sage tells him "I will grant you any one wish, in exchange for the great service youve done for the world."

"Anything" Naruto asks him. The sage nods "Yes, I can even return to you life if youde like" Naruto eyes grew wide. He looked at the group around him. His parents, his teacher, the people who helpped him find his answer to life. With a nod, Naruto looks at the sage. "I think ill just stay like this, I belong here"

The sage nods his head "This offer will not expire, though from now on, I can no longer return you to life, are you sure about this"

Naruto nods "Yes I am"

"Naruto you should go back" his mother tells him, she was being held close by her huband who nodded his head in agreement "Naruto, its to early for you" he tells his son "Go back, live a normal life, protect our village, find love, raise a family. Naruto we all know you wanted those things"

Naruto shakes his head "No, im happy the way things are" he looks back from the gate a small smile on his face "The leaf will be fine, I have already found love, and she is happy. I want nothing more now"

"Sakura huh" Jiraya says as he places his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You always were trying to win her heart"

"Yea well, Sasuke has it still, I know that" he says in a solmn and content tone "And now she has Sasuke, so its all ok" Naruto turns back to the group of people "Ive made my choice already"

They all look at him , small smiles on their face. "Thank you Naruto" Itachi tells him.

"I didnt do this to be thanked, I did want I felt I needed to do" He walks up to his parents "And I think its time I came home" he tells them.

-present time-

Kushina watches the trio as they arrive at the Konoha hospitial, so Sakura could get to work. Sakura kisses and hugs her young son then hugs her husband before running in. _I wonder what that girl would do, if she learned of the favor Naruto did for her, even in his death_. Kushina thought to herself remembered the day as if it were yesturday

-Just over five years ago-

Naruto sits down watching over Sakura and Sasuke. "Again Naruto" Kushina asks as she walks up to her son, he had been watching over them every day since he got here, he would just sit and watch them, sometimes for just an hour, something for two days straight.

Looking at his face and seeing tears, she grew concerned "Whats wrong" she asks him, before looking down the pool, seeing Sakura crying as well."What happened" Kushina asks Naruto.

"They cant have a child" Naruto tells her his voice shaking "she wants one so badly, and she cant" his hand formed into a fist on his knee. He stands up, his body shaking.

"What are you gonna do Naruto" Kushina asks him, concerned for her son, shes never seen him so on edge since he got here.

He turns around and runs away from the pool "Where are you going" shes asks him, but he was already gone.

-later that night-

Kushina looks at her son in shock. Tears came to her eyes, Minato was holding her still. Standing before them was their young son, a weary smile on his face, a hand on his shoulder. He looked normal for the most part but he was missing an arm. "What happened" Minato finally asks him "I sacrificed a peice of my soul, so that Sakura and Sasuke can have a child. I used my wish" with that he went up the stairs to his room. Minato and Kushina looked at eachother in slight shock. He had already done so much for this girl and the Uchiha boy, and now, even in death, he sacrificed himself for their happiness.

-Present day-

_You will never know how much you mean to Naruto _Kushina thinks as she watches Sakura. In a way she hated her. She caused Naruto so much pain, in life and in death. Then in a way she was happy to have her, because she showed Naruto what love truly was. Kushina stands from her spot and wipes the tears from her eyes, before she noticed she was crying, this always happened when she watched Sakura. She takes in a deep breath and leaves the pool, knowing tomorrow morning, she would be back here again, to keep Naruto company yet again.


End file.
